Poisonlocke- A story in Crystal
by Ryua Malfoy
Summary: Ivy is just starting out on her Pokemon League journey. Thanks to new League restrictions, each Trainer is only allowed to train one type of Pokemon. A random draw gives Ivy the Poison type, and this is her journey to the Pokemon League. Rating for violence in Pokemon battles.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean I can only use Poison types?" Ivy shrieked. She was at Professor Elm's laboratory to start up her career as a Pokemon Trainer, like so many other kids, youths, and young adults in the area. It wasn't as easy to become a Trainer anymore, though, there were a lot more restrictions than there used to be.

"Those are the rules. Due to over-catching, wild Pokemon populations are lower than ever, and each trainer that comes through gets a different restriction. Elm explained patiently.

Ivy folded her arms. "But you don't even offer Poison type starters."

"I know that," Elm said, handing her the Trainer Application form. "You're legally allowed to borrow any of my starters until you can catch your first Poison Pokemon, then you'll have to return it or your license will be revoked."

"This sucks," Ivy grumbled, but she picked up the pen to fill out the form anyway. Pokemon training was the best job she could hope for, and even if it took her a while to get a Pokemon of her own, she should be fine once she started. There were some pretty cool Poison type Pokemon, after all, and there were a couple different species nearby, so she'd have some options.

_Trainer Gender... Female, duh..._ she thought to herself. _Name, Ivy. Type Restriction, Poison._ Seems simple enough. Several minutes later, she called out, "Alright, Professor, I'm all filled out and ready to start this thing!"

"Excellent," Elm said, picking up her sheet. "Pick whichever Pokemon you like, and send it back to me when you catch your first. And remember, you can only get the first Poison Pokemon on every route."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, nodding. "I guess I'll take your Fire Starter, just because he's cute."

"Good choice," Elm said, looking up from his laptop. "Listen, I just got an e-mail from a friend of mine. He lives north of Cherrygrove city, and if you could run up there and bring back his newest discovery, I'd really appreciate it. In fact, I'll give you some Pokeballs if you'll run the errand."

Ivy grinned, picking up the Cyndaquil's Pokeball. "Well, I suppose I can do that for you, Professor." After all, something had to give her a bit of an edge.

Cyndaquil was a patient, if quiet partner, and he seemed perfectly happy to be on loan. "I guess it must get pretty dull in that lab all day, right? Nice tackle, by the way," she added, as the Cyndaquil took down his third Pidgey in a row. Cyndaquil just nodded and kept walking.

In no time at all, they were well North of Cherrygrove, knocking on Mr. Pokemon's door. "Hi... Professor Elm sent me?" she started.

"Ahh, yes, excellent!" he said. "Please, do come in. I've got an egg I'd like him to take a look at, I've never seen one quite like it, and neither has Professor Oak here."

"You are Ivy, correct?" Oak said, peering over at her. "Elm explained your situation... I can't break the rules for you, but I can at least give you a tool to help out a bit. This is a Pokedex, and all the Poison Pokemon available in this region have been earmarked for you. That way you won't waste time on routes that don't have any Pokemon you can catch."

"Wow... thanks," Ivy said. "Thanks a lot. That will make this much simpler." Poison was one of the rarer types in this region, and this would be a tremendous help.

"Now I have to be off to Goldenrod, but good luck on your journey," Professor Oak said, waving.

-

"That was nice of him," Ivy commented to the Cyndaquil on their way out the door. "Now I guess..." She was broken off by her Pokegear ringing, and Elm's frantic voice babbling about a theft. "Change of plans, Cyndaquil. There's trouble back at the lab!" Looking worried now, Cyndaquil wasted no time in rushing downhill back the way they'd came.

They were barely halfway there when a boy crashed right into them, tripping over Cyndaquil and almost toppling both himself and Ivy to the ground. "Out of my way," he grumbled. "I can't believe a weakling like you got a Pokemon from Elm."

"Well actually, I... hey, wait. You must be the thief Elm was talking about! Cyndaquil, we have to stop him!"

"Fat chance," the boy snorted. "I've got a type advantage..." He had barely started when his newly sent out Totodile was flattened to the ground, Cyndaquil growling menacingly. "What? Weak little Pokemon... you'll have to do better than that. I'm Anti, and I'm going to be the Champion. You'd better stay out of my way." He recalled his Totodile and shoved Ivy to the side, storming away.

"How rude," Ivy said, staring after him. "You alright, Cyndaquil? Let's get back to the lab!" Apparently suffering no ill effects from the battle, Cyndaquil started off again, even more eager now they were almost in sight of New Bark.

-

"I hope they do catch him," Ivy said to Elm after the police officer had left. "I'm worried about that Totodile."

"Me too," he sighed. "Anyways, how did your visit with Mr. Pokemon go?"

"Oh, right," she said, carefully taking the spotted egg out of her bag. "This is what he sent. And Professor Oak was there too, he gave me a Pokedex."

"That's excellent!" he said, taking the egg from her and settling it carefully in an incubator. He handed her several Pokeballs. "You'll do well now for sure. Now, hopefully you'll be able to actually get started on your quest. That should be enough to get you at least a couple of partners of your own."

"I hope you're right," she said, looking through the Pokedex she'd got. "Hmm... it says I can't catch anything on Route 29, and there's an infentesimal chance of getting a Weedle on 30. We didn't see any while we were there... I think we'll have a look on our way through, but it looks like my best bet is getting a Bellsprout from Route 31."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Elm said. "Good luck!"

-

_Some time later..._

"One more Tackle, Cyndaquil!" Ivy said, pulling out a Pokeball. As soon as the little Fire Mouse was out of the way, she tossed it, catching the Bellsprout right on its upper bell. After a few tense seconds, the ball locked down. "YES!" Ivy shrieked, scooping it up. Putting Cyndaquil back in his Pokeball, she jogged back downhill to Cherrygrove, careful to avoid all the trainers.

In the Pokemon Center, she healed up both Pokemon, then called Elm. "Professor! I'm sending Cyndaquil back to you now. I've got a Bellsprout."

"That's great news," he said with a smile, glancing down as Cyndaquil's Pokeball transferred back to the lab. "Do you have a name for it yet?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I think I'm going to call him Bromine."

"I'll update your Trainer information. Congratulations, you are now an official League Trainer."

Cyndaquil appeared on the desk beside him, and lifted one tiny paw to wave. "Good luck!" came the quiet voice.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could talk," Ivy said with a grin. The Cyndaquil blushed and jumped down off the desk.

"Don't worry, he's a shy one," Elm said. "Keep your mother and I updated, alright?"

"You got it. Thanks, Professor," Ivy said, signing off. She sent out her new Bellsprout, kneeling down to talk to him. "Hey, there," she said with a smile. "I'm Ivy."

"You caught me," the Bellsprout said. His voice was deeper than she'd expected, and echoed just a bit. "Where's that fiery Pokemon gone?"

"He wasn't mine, I was just borrowing him," Ivy replied. "I'm going to be a Poison trainer, which means I can only train Poison types."

"Well... that sounds interesting," he said. "I guess I could come along. Have you got a name for me?"

"I was thinking Bromine. It's a particularly toxic poison... and I think you're going to be a big bro, so..."

He rubbed one leaf across his bell thoughtfully. "I like it. So, where are we off to first?"

She grinned. "Well, there's a gym in Violet City, but it is full of birds. I'd like to get some more teammates first."

"So let's go exploring!" he said, striking a dramatic pose.

"You got it."

Author's Note: This is a documentation of my Poisonlocke in Pokemon Crystal. Basic rules are that I can only catch the first Poison Pokemon I find on any route, and if a Pokemon faints, it's considered dead. This means that I don't know more than a chapter or two ahead of you guys which Pokemon will go to the end, which Pokemon will die… or even if I'll make it to the League. So be prepared for some twists and turns, and feel free to let me know if you'd like to see anything included in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're absolutely positive there are Weedle in this patch of grass?" Bromine sighed. "We've been here for hours, and my vines are starting to ache again."

"The Pokedex says they've been recorded here," Ivy said, checking it again, just to make sure. "I know you're getting tired. Tell you what... after the next Pokemon, we'll stop for the night, not just a quick trip back to the Pokemon Center, okay?"

"Works for me!" Bromine said tiredly, although he was at least enthusiastic about stopping. Ivy grinned down at him and they turned to start heading back South again. "Er... Ivy... don't flip out or anything, but there's a very large bug stuck to your backpack."

Ivy jumped, pulling off her backpack and spinning it around. "How long have you been there?" she demanded, frowning down at the bug.

For an insect Pokemon, the Weedle looked remarkably sheepish. "Er... Since that one really mean Pidgey... it was trying to eat me for lunch, and you were a good way to avoid that..."

"You... do know we've been looking for a Weedle for hours, right?" Bromine said, ruffling his leaves and looking thoroughly annoyed. "Why didn't you come out sooner?"

The Weedle curled up on itself a little bit. "Well... I... you see, I'm not very strong... I didn't really want to be captured either. I mean... I've just got a little stinger, that's it, I wouldn't be any use for a trainer, and I can't even fight anything in this grass, what chance would I have against the kind of fights you'd deal with?"

"You didn't think I'd be throwing you up against Fearows and Charizards, did you?" Ivy said, lifting up the bag so she could peer directly at the Weedle's face. "I promise I'll be careful with you, and I won't leave you alone and vulnerable in a fight you can't handle."

"I... I don't know..."

"Look, you're coming with us one way or another," Bromine said flatly. He was clearly out of patience. "We could have stopped searching hours ago if you'd just spoken up."

"Well... I guess if it's going to be like that..." the Weedle said glumly.

"Oh, don't worry," Ivy said, smiling. "Bromine just needs something to eat, and then we'll all feel better. Now... you're going to need a name."

The Weedle perked up slightly. "I... I'm a girl, if that matters..."

"That's important to know," Ivy said, starting back South again, carefully stepping out of the grass to avoid encounters, Bromine following them. "How about Belladonna?"

"Ohhh, I don't think I'm pretty enough for a name like that..." she said, looking bashful again.

"Don't be silly!" Ivy said, laughing. "Have you ever seen a Beedrill?"

-

Back at the Pokemon Center, the Nurse greeted them as cheerfully as ever. "Welcome back, Ivy. Ready to call it a night?"

"You bet!" Ivy said, handing over two Pokeballs. "I finally found a Weedle!"

"Well, congratulations," the Nurse said, setting both Pokeballs in the healing machine. "She seems to be in good health, although she'll need a lot of training to catch up to your Bellsprout at this point. Do take it easy out there, alright?"

"We're not going anywhere yet," Ivy said. "I promised them a nice dinner."

The Nurse smiled. "That's what I like to hear from a new Trainer. There are sandwitches, soup, and cookies for desert set out in the common room." She waved Ivy towards a door to the left of the counter. Picking up both Pokeballs, Ivy walked into the back rooms of the Pokemon Center. There were a couple of other trainers already there, a young boy with a Chikorita, and an older boy with a Pidgey and Sentret. They both waved, and went back to visiting with their Pokemon.

"Wow," Belladonna said after Ivy released her Pokemon. "I've never been inside a human building before. Is this your house?"

"No," Ivy said, filling a couple of plates with Pokemon food and two bowls with water, setting them down on a table and placing her Pokemon beside them. Once they were settled, she went back and picked herself up some dinner too, sitting down beside them. "This is a Pokemon Center. Most cities have them, and they have a few functions. First, they have a machine out front that heals Pokemon that belong to Trainers. They can heal wild Pokemon too, but the Pokeball technology makes it more reliable. They also have an area like this, for Trainers who don't have family in the town. This is the common area, where there's always something to eat, and there are a few bunk rooms. As long as you have a registered Trainer ID, all of its free."

"That's useful," Bromine said, dipping a root into his dish of water to have a drink. "As long as we're near a town, anyways."

"I've got a tent for travelling on the longer routes, but for now, I'm glad the Pokemon Center is handy," Ivy agreed.

"Oooh, me too!" Belladonna said. "Is there a ... a bed? I've heard about those!"

"Yes," Ivy laughed. "And yes, we get to sleep in it. Now finish your dinner." Somewhat to her surprise, both of her Pokemon preferred meat, and although she couldn't see where it went after it dissolved through Bromine's bulb, he went through quite a pile of carnivorous Pokemon food. Belladonna ate like she'd never seen food before, right up until she was so stuffed she was almost falling asleep in her plate.

Scooping them both up and clearing away the plates, Ivy carried her Pokemon to one of the small bunk rooms in back. It wasn't fancy, just a small bed and dresser, but it was comfortable and private. _Not a bad way to start off my first day as a Trainer,_ Ivy thought to herself, settling Bromine on the edge of the bed, his root-vines curling around the bedframe to hold himself in place. Belladonna wriggled herself comfortably into the blankets at the foot of the bed, leaving just enough room for Ivy to stretch out. _Not bad at all._


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know about this…"

"Calm down, Belladonna. You'll be fine," Ivy said coaxingly. "This is a Hoppip. It doesn't actually know any attacks, and it's weak to Poison Sting."

"Can't you just go back to holding up targets and stuff?" the Weedle said, trying to ease backwards. "I liked that better…"

Bromine sent out a vine and nudged her gently but firmly forwards. "No. Now attack that thing, will you? We've got a lot of training to do."

"But what if it hurts me?" Belladonna wailed, inching reluctantly forwards.

Ivy sighed. "That's what I keep telling you. We came all the way back to this route to find a Hoppip so you could get some battle experience, because they don't have any attacks that can hurt you. Listen, I know battling is scary. But we're right behind you, and you have to learn somehow."

"Okay…" she said, bunching up, storing her energy. "I'm ready."

"Alright…" Ivy said, watching the Hoppip bouncing around, trying to look menacing and failing utterly. Just as it descended to the ground, Ivy called out, "Now! Poison Sting!"

Maybe it was just the shock of her shout, but Belladonna leapt forwards with a shriek, her sting puncturing the Hoppip. With a wail, it kind of imploded, the skin around the wound shrivelling unpleasantly. It sank to the ground and wriggled away patheticly.

"I… I did it," Belladonna said in total shock.

"See? I told you you could do it," Ivy laughed, picking her up and hugging her. She reached out an arm to Bromine, who coiled his root-vines lightly around her arm so she could carry them both. "Now we can keep moving forwards."

Training just by defeating countless amounts of wild Pokemon was frowned upon, since even if a wild Pokemon survived, they were often too injured to live properly afterwards. Therefore, most Pokemon Training was done between Trainers who could heal their Pokemon, or alternate methods entirely.

Earlier in the day, they'd been practicing targeting, with Ivy holding targets for both her Pokemon to attack, building up their strength and accuracy. "So, do you think you're ready for a trainer battle yet?" she asked, then laughed at the way Belladonna shrank back down in fear. "Don't worry, I was joking. Tomorrow, maybe."

"No way!" came a voice. "Let's have a fight now!" Ivy turned to see a young boy brandishing a Pokeball at them. "You're a trainer, and you can't turn down a challenge!"

"But I don't want to fight!" Belladonna wailed, trying to cling to Ivy's shirt.

Prying the Weedle's teeny feet off of her shirt and jacket, she set her on the ground. "Don't worry. Just like the Hoppip. One hit, and then you can come back, okay?"

"Your Pokemon does know how to battle, doesn't it?" the kid jeered as he sent out his Pokemon. "My Rattata could beat that thing any day."

"Don't listen to him," Ivy said, resting a hand on Belladonna's head, just behind her stinger. "Give it just one good hit, okay?" She stood up, backing out of the way.

The moment she was on her feet, the youngster ordered, "Rattata, Tackle!"

"Poison Sting!" Ivy called. Belladonna cried out as the Rattata slammed into her, but she also flailed franticly, jabbing the Rattata with her stinger. The Rattata screeched and scrambled away, limping. A gash in its side showed brilliantly red through its' fur, and while the cut wasn't deep, it seemed to give the Rattata a surprising amount of pain.

"Poisoning my Rattata? What a cheap trick!" he grumbled. "Make her pay for that!"

The Rattata bounded forwards again, but this time, Belladonna was ready for it, and turned to face it head on. It tried to abort the attack, but only succeeded in turning slightly, so her stinger scraped along itss side instead of sticking in its chest. The Rattata shrieked and stumbled, pulling away.

"Get back now, Belladonna," Ivy called, recalling her into her ball before the Rattata could attack again. "You're up, Bromine, finish it off!"

"Rattata, shake it off! Tackle that plant!" The kid was furious now, and Ivy yelped as the Rattata lunged at her arm, aiming for Bromine before she could even let him down.

"Attack my Trainer, will you?" Bromine bellowed, outraged. A vine snaked out, snapping blindingly fast across the Rattata's cheek, sending him nose over tail. It shuddered once, then lay still, clearly not wanting to get back up and keep fighting.

"No fair!" the kid protested, recalling his Rattata. "You poisoned my Rattata! And used two Pokemon!"

"And you didn't wait for me to send out my next Pokemon before attacking," Ivy said, folding her arms. "Which one of those is against League policy again?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it, glaring. "You… you just wait until next time! I'll get you then!" he declared, then scurried back to the Pokemon Center.

Ivy let out a sigh of relief, and released Belladonna. "You both did great! I'm so proud of you!"

"I did it! I fought in a Trainer Battle!" the Weedle said excitedly. "That was the scariest thing ever, but then I just… I just knew what I had to do, and then it worked!"

"Yes, you did great," she said, picking her up so she could perch on her shoulder again. "Congratulations. And thank you, Bromine. Your Vine Whips are getting scary fast."

"Hey, I can't just let creeps think they can hurt my Trainer," he said modestly. "That was out of line."

"So, where do we go now?" Belladonna asked, clearly excited and on a roll. "Are we going to go find more trainers? Are you doing that… that… the Gym thing Trainers talk about?"

"Woah, slow down," Ivy chuckled. "We aren't nearly ready for the Gym challenge yet. For one thing, the first Leader uses Flying types."

"F…flying types? Like… birds?" she echoed, earlier bravado forgotten as she shrank against Ivy's neck.

"Yes, like birds," she said. "So, we're going to go find some other teammates."

"Ones that AREN'T weak to flying types?" Bromine put in.

"Yes," she agreed. "And since we're using Poison Pokemon only… that means we need to go to Dark Cave."

"I've never been in a cave before," Belladonna said, more cheerful again.

"I never want to go in a cave again," Belladonna whimpered, after Bromine flattened the fifth angry Geodude. "I'm helpless against everything in here…"

"I know," she said. "Just keep… there! Up there! Quick, Belladonna, String Shot that Zubat so it can't get away!"

Belladonna reared up and shot a gooey string at the Zubat fluttering just overhead. It let out an outraged shriek and plummeted to the ground, wings caked in sticky silk. Bromine reached out a vine and snagged it before it could hit the ground. "Let me gooooo!" it screeched.

"Shut it up!" Bellandonna yelped, trying to bury her head in Ivy's hair. One hand clamped over an ear, Ivy fumbled for a Pokeball, flinging it desperately at the Zubat. All three of them let out a breath of relief as the sound immediately cut out, replaced by the soft 'ding' of a successful capture.

"Well… let's go meet our newest teammate…" Ivy said, a little nervous about what the Zubat's reaction was going to be. She moved quickly out of the cave, glad to finally be out in the sunlight. The day was already wearing to a close, the light coming from the side, tinted amber as the sun started to set. "Alright, Zubat… come on out…"

Much to their relief, the Zubat was no longer screeching, and perched lightly on a rock. "What happened? Where'd the goo go? Wait… where'd the cave go? Am I outside?"

"Yes, you are," Ivy said. "I'm a Pokemon Trainer, and I caught you. These are Bromine and Belladonna."

The Zubat twisted her ears around, focusing on first Ivy, then Bromine and Belladonna as they spoke up. "Oh. Ooooooh, I have a trainer now? I get to travel? That is so cool!"

"Well… yes," Ivy said. "I'm glad you're taking this so well… How about a name? Maybe Cyanide? Quick acting and stealthy?"

"I like it!" she said eagerly.

"Good," Ivy said. "Now, let's go get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll head up to Violet City and get a look at the gym there.


End file.
